spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minti (archive)
To see the new Minti, click here }} Minti is a streaming service created by FireMatch. The streaming service is a replacement for the formerly defunct Solar Central, and the service competes with Current and Plopper. On August 22, 2018, FireMatch left Jasbre Corp in order to join Box Productions, which meant that Jasbre Corp was no longer affiliated with Minti. Subscription Prices *Minti Standard - $3.00 (Monthly, with ads) *Minti Plus - $6.00 (Monthly, ad-free) Programs Solar Central *The Life of Gary the Snail *SpongeBob: To the Max *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series) *Patrick Jr. and Pals *The Bikini Bottom Police Department Minti Productions *LegoBob and Friends *Lost in Kelp Forest Acquired *Hoopla's Fantastic Beach (Until the end of August) *Roommates *Life in Bikini Bottom *Social Justice Sponge *Patrick Starfish *Zero Plot Whatsoever *Pacific's Police Force *Trial and Error Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Loud House *The Fairly OddParents *Harvey Beaks *Robot and Monster *Bunsen is a Beast *Rugrats *Danny Phantom *Welcome to the Wayne *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Drake and Josh *iCarly *Victorious *Henry Danger *Max & Ruby *Shimmer and Shine *Peppa Pig *PAW Patrol *LazyTown *Dora the Explorer *Go Diego Go! *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Nella the Princess Knight *Zack & Quack *Thomas & Friends *Top Wing *Franklin *Pocoyo *Oswald *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Yo Gabba Gabba! Cartoon Network *The Amazing World of Gumball *OK KO *Ed Edd n' Eddy *Clarence *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *The Powerpuff Girls (original) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Steven Universe *Chowder *Teen Titans Go! *Teen Titans *Adventure Time *We Bare Bears *Craig of the Creek *Apple and Onion *Mega Man: Fully Charged *Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo *Cow and Chicken *Samurai Jack *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Codename: Kids Next Door *Camp Lazlo *Uncle Grandpa *Animaniacs *Baby Looney Tunes *New Looney Tunes *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *The Garfield Show *Johnny Test *Total Drama (all series) *Robot Chicken *Rick and Morty *12 Oz. Mouse *Looney Tunes *Tom and Jerry *Scooby-Doo (multiple series) Disney Channel *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Gravity Falls *DuckTales (reboot) *Milo Murphy's Law *Big City Greens *Bunk'd *Bizaardvark *Andi Mack *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *Raven's Home *Wander Over Yonder *Special Agent Oso *Jungle Junction *Little Einsteins *Bear in the Big Blue House *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Other *The Simpsons *American Dad *Family Guy Movies *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3 *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Minions *The Emoji Movie *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Out of Water *Jaws *IT (2017) *Deadpool *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Inside Out *The Passion of the Christ *Ted *22 Jump Street *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Frozen *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies *The Iron Giant *Chicken Run *The Dish *Catch Me if You Can *Winged Migration *Sweet Sixteen *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Osama *Lost in Translation *The Incredibles *The Incredibles 2 *Ratatouille *The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters *Wall-E *Up *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Harry Potter (full movie series) *The Muppets *The Lego Movie *The Lego Batman Movie *Shaun the Sheep Movie *Zootopia *Kubo and the Two Strings *Moana *Paddington *Paddington 2 *Leave No Trace *Eighth Grade *Slender Man Regions *North America *South America *Europe *Asia 1 *Asia 2 *Australia Minti Version History *2.5: Added 12 Nickelodeon shows, and added new Asia regions. (September 9, 2018) *2.4: Minti Merges with Cut-Out, more information later. Also, added Trial and Error. (August 31, 2018) *2.3: Added Lost in Kelp Forest, 4 movies, and compatibility with Wii and Wii U (August 26, 2018) *2.2: Added 16 Disney Channel shows and 30 movies. Starting from this version, updates are now weekly. (August 18, 2018) *2.1: Added 23 movies (August 13, 2018) *2.0: Compatibility with 3DS and Smart TVs, and added 30+ new shows (August 12, 2018) *1.3.3: Added Social Justice Sponge, Patrick Starfish, and bug fixes (August 11, 2018) *1.3.2: Bug fixes (August 6, 2018) *1.3.1: Compatibility with Linux and MacOS. Added 4 new shows (July 28, 2018) *1.3: Compatibility with PS4. Added 13 new shows (July 27, 2018) *1.2.4: Added Roommates (July 24, 2018) *1.2.3: Added Hoopla's Fantastic Beach (July 15, 2018) *1.2.2: Bug fixes (July 11, 2018) *1.2.1: Added SpongeBob's Universe (July 5, 2018) *1.2: Added LegoBob and Friends and changed subscription prices (July 4, 2018) *1.1.1: Added Looney Tunes (June 28, 2018) *1.1: Compatibility with Nintendo Switch and Xbox One (June 26, 2018) *1.0.1: Bug fixes (June 18, 2018) *1.0: Initial launch (May 31, 2018) Category:Streaming Services Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:Minti Category:2018 Category:FireMatch